parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Zira
Zira is a outlander lioness from The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Voice Actors: #Suzanne Pleshette - English #Nika Futterman - English (The Lion Guard) #Nelly Frijda - Dutch Zira played Metal in Simbalto 1.5 She is Steele's Sister zira played nia in Johnny bravo and friends (Thomas and friends) She is an evil African tank engine that replaced Edward Zira played Yon-Rha's Mother in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal She is a Old Lady Zira played Ursa in Superwolf: The Movie She is a Kryptonian criminal Zira played Barbara Clawson in Wild West: The Cowcats Of Meow Mesa She is a wild west outlaw Zira played the Ugly Lady in Baltladdin She is an ugly lady Zira played Yzma in The Meerkat's New Groove and The Meerkat's New Groove II: Danny's New Groove She is an evil woman Zira played Tyrannosaurus Doe in The Lost World: Mammal Park She is an female Tyrannosaurus Rex Zira played Lucifer in Alicella She is a cat Zira played Ursula in The Little Mer-Lioness She is a Fat Sea Witch Zira played Nightmare Chica in Five Nights at Baloo's 4: The Final Chapter She is a Nightmare animatronic Zira played The Witch in Nala White and the Seven Animals She is an old hag Played The Wicked Queen in Kiara White and the Seven Animals and Sawyer White and the Seven Characters (CoolZDane) She is a Evil Queen Played The Fairy Godmother In Bernard (Shrek) She is Charming's Mother Played Frau Farbissena in Danny Powers: Internation Cat of Mystery, Danny Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me and Danny Powers: Goldmember Played The Queen of Hearts in Kiara in Wonderland She is Fat Queen Zira played Ursula in Dinosaur King (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) She is the leader of the Alpha Gang Played Maleficent in Sleeping Beauty (CoolZDane Animal Style) and Sleeping Kiara She is a evil Witch Played Lady Tremaine in Nalarella She is a evil Stepmother Played The Balcony Harem Girls's Mother in Kovuladdin She is a Mother Played Old Gothel in Tangled (Dodger'sPartyFan2570's Style) She is a Old Woman Played Frieza (Final From) in DragonBall Z CoolZdane Style She is Powerful and Frieza's Final Form Played Mother Green in Danny and Simba (aka: Crash & Bernstein) Played Madame Medusa In The Rescuers (Baloo The BearFan Style) She is Wicked Woman Played Muriel in The Secret of NIMH 2: Lucky to the Rescue (CoolZDane Animal Style) She is a cat Played Truffles in Simba (Chowder) Zira played Raz in Wild Age 4: Continental Drift She is a Kangaroo Zira played Sharon Stone in The Flintstones (LeopardJaime012's Style) She is Cliff Vandercave's Wife Portrayals: *The Wolf-Dog King II: Balto's Pack Zira played by Lady Blue *The Cat King 2: Danny's Pride Zira Played By Mirage *The Tramp King 2 Tramp's Pirde -Zira Played By Belladonna *The Womble King 2: Orinoco's Pride Zira Played By Catrina *The Wolf King 2: Humphrey's Pride, and The Scooby Doo King ll: Scooby Doo's Pride (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) - Zira Played by Belladonna *The Farthing Wood Fox King 2: Bold's Pride - Zira Played by Lady Blue *The Cartoon Dog King ll: Courage's Pride - Zira Played by Nightmare Moon *The Guppy King: Gil's Pride - Zira Played by Bad Apple *The Superhero Queen 2: Susan Hurley's Pride - Zira Played by Randall Boggs *The Spy King 2: Ron's Pride Zira Played By Queen Bery *In The Lion King 2:Shaggy's Pride Played By Rvoltr Gallery: Zira.png Zira1.png Clipzira.gif Zira-0.jpg Zira&KLIFF.png Zira yelling at rebecca and Fievel.png Ratigan with alpha gang.jpg Zira-1.jpg Zira.jpg|Zira Simba gets in trapped by outlanders.jpg|Well done Kovu Just We've Always Lions_over_all.png Zira_watches_jasiri_away.png lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6645.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6646.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6647.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6648.jpg Lionking2screenshot.jpg Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Lions Category:Cats Category:The Lion King Characters Category:Mothers Category:Brown Characters Category:Female Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Evil Leaders Category:Scary Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who fall to their death Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Witches Category:Villainesses Category:Scar and Zira Category:Bowser's Doom Power Team Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:Black Hat Customers Category:Vinnytovar Category:Davidchannel